El punto sin retorno
by Narya
Summary: Puck nunca pensó que sería amigo de Rachel, era una amistad extraña, pero una de las mejores cosas que le había pasado. El problema era que él quería algo más. -Sidestory de Take me, baby, or leave me, pero se puede leer sola.


**Título: **El punto sin retorno.

**Autor:** Narya.

**Pairing:** Puckleberry.

**Rating: **PG 13, por si acaso.

**Resumen: **Puck nunca pensó que sería amigo de Rachel, era una amistad extraña, pero una de las mejores cosas que le había pasado. El problema era que él quería algo más.

**Notas: **Esto es un side-story de Take me, Baby, or leave me; pero puede ser leído por cuenta propia.

* * *

><p><em>What raging fire shall flood the soul<em>

_What rich desire unlocks it's door_

_What sweet seduction lies before us?_

* * *

><p>La Zona de Amistad es un lugar horrible. O sea, sí, es genial tener un mejor amigo; es asombrosa la complicidad que tienes con ellos y la intimidad a la que llegas con la experiencia y el paso del tiempo. Es todo eso de "estoy enamorado de mi mejor amigo" lo que duele.<p>

Duele cuando los miras y te das cuenta que ellos jamás te verán bajo la misma luz con la que miran a otra gente, porque tú eres su amigo y estás en la Zona, y ese es un punto del que no hay regreso.

La Zona de Amistad, ese lugar en el que metes a tus amigos pues sabes que nunca podrás sentir algo romántico por ellos, es un punto sin regreso.

Su amistad con Rachel era un asunto extraño, como cuando Kurt se unió al equipo de futbol. No era algo que debiera pasar, se salía de todos los cánones, pero cuando sucedía te dabas cuenta que era bastante genial. Seguro, tenía un par de cosas en común, como ser judíos y el gusto por la música, pero aparte de eso no había mucho de lo que pudieran hablar.

La primera vez que se encontraron fuera del Club Glee fue en la sinagoga. Rachel estaba feliz de verle ahí, si bien algo extrañada de que usara un kipá que su Nana le había tejido hacía años. La mañana terminó con una invitación por parte de sus padres para que les acompañara durante el almuerzo y se quedara parte de la tarde. Por insistencia de la chica llamó a su madre y le preguntó si estaba bien saltarse la cena familiar esa noche.

A partir de ese día hablaron bastante, la mayor parte del tiempo sobre música. Aparentemente Broadway era hogar de muchos artistas judíos. Era algo extraño que, por primera vez, la religión fuera un tema seguro.

Mucho más seguro que hablar de sus corazones, eso estaba claro.

Desde entonces empezaron a construir esa amistad. Varias noches se habían quedado hasta tarde, a veces hablando, otras él ofrecía críticas para sus canciones, otras tomaba su guitarra y hacía acompañamientos y segundas voces. Se sintió algo ofendido cuando la chica comentó en lo sorprendida que estaba de que supiera tocar tantos instrumentos, pero sólo se encogió de hombros e hizo un gesto como si no importara. Le gustaba la música.

A ella también le gustaba la música, y pensaba que era muy bueno en lo que hacía, le dijo una tarde.

Fue por su insistencia que decidió ver algunos grados académicos en música.

Algunas noches, más tarde, le parecería extraño deberle su futuro a ella, a su amiga, a la chica a la con la que había salido alguna vez y realmente no recordaba porqué (creía que tenía que ver con su religión, pero no estaba seguro). Otras veces le parecía de lo más lógico.

La preparatoria se había terminado bastante rápido en comparación con los años anteriores. Contra todo pronóstico la chica se quedó en Lima durante un par de años más, tomando clases y audicionando para las patéticas obras que montaba el Centro de Artes Comunitarias. Él se inscribió en la universidad estatal, con una beca por futbol y una colegiatura por su música. Se graduó. Y, mientras paseaba por los pasillos que le habían acogido esos últimos años, se dio cuenta que el mundo era mucho más amplio de lo que había pensado cuando joven.

El mundo era tan grande, tan amplio, y había tan poco tiempo para hacer todas esas cosas que le gustaría tener como experiencias.

Ella fue la primera en saber que se iba a ir en un viaje de carretera. Ella dijo que sería un viaje en el que encontraría su alma, su verdadero ser. Ella estaba feliz por él.

Compró una camioneta con pickup con la mitad de lo que había ahorrado durante sus trabajos de medio tiempo. Adentro, entre sus bolsos con ropa y una carpa, estaba el piano eléctrico que tanto le había costado comprar cuando joven y un par de guitarras. Le dijo adiós a su madre, a su Hermana y a su Nana. Le dijo adiós a Lima al abrazar a Rachel con todo lo que tenía atrapado en su corazón y que sabía que sería incapaz de decirle.

Por un par de meses hablaron sólo por teléfono y correos, pero estaba bien.

Tuvo un par de relaciones cortas (a veces se sentía como un marino, con un amor en cada ciudad que pisaba), pero nada suficientemente importante como para anclarle a un sitio por más de un par de semanas. Incluso terminó una noche, demasiado ebrio como para darse cuenta de lo que hacía, besándose con un hombre contra la puerta de su habitación de motel. Había estado ebrio, pero lo había disfrutado, no se arrepentía. Había sido agradable, en una manera completamente distinta a la que había sentido incontables veces en las que se había involucrado con mujeres. El mundo se volvió a expandir frente a él esa mañana, cuando se dio cuenta que la forma en que los fuertes brazos de ese hombre le acercaban a un pecho musculoso era interesante. Se sintió seguro.

Llamó a casa ese día, horas después, habiéndose orillado en una carretera cuando no aguantó más.

Llamó a Rachel, no a su familia.

Le contó sobre lo que había pasado la noche anterior y ella fue feliz por él, citó a un tal Kingsley y una supuesta escala de algo, dijo algo acerca de sus padres. Se oía feliz, le aceptaba, y para él eso era más que suficiente.

Cuando él decidió preguntarle sobre su vida personal ella se cerró. Dijo algo sobre Finn y cómo se había comprometido con una chica de su universidad e inventó una excusa para terminar la llamada.

Sintió algo extraño entonces, como una tristeza profunda que sabía que no era de él y que sólo podía ser de ella, como si pudiera imaginar y sentir lo que ella estaba sintiendo en esos momentos.

Tomó el teléfono y llamó de nuevo, y de nuevo, y de nuevo, y de nuevo, y de nuevo hasta que contestó y empezó a llorar contra su oído.

Ella podía estar en Ohio y él en California, pero la distancia no parecía importar dentro de esa camioneta. Él la podía sentir justo ahí, a su lado, y esperaba que ella pudiera sentirle también.

Fue por e-mail que se enteró de las noticias: Mercedes, Kurt y Rachel se iba a vivir a Nueva York. En ese entonces él estaba en Arizona, pero no había nada que le mantuviera ahí realmente, así que ató un par de cabos sueltos, tomó sus cosas y partió a la gran manzana. Esos tres podían ser muy fuertes, cada uno a su modo, pero necesitarían a alguien que les ayudara a subir muebles y cosas. Y los extrañaba.

Recibió un mensaje de texto con la dirección mientras esperaba que un tren cruzara su camino y pasó un par de noches en moteles durante el viaje, pero estaba realmente entusiasmado por poderles ver de nuevo así que las horas en el auto, dejando que su trasero quedara cuadrado, valieron la pena. Aretha podía no ser una amiga cercana, pero Rachel lo era y Kurt era su chico. Eran su pasado y volver a verlos se sentía como volver a casa. Ahora podría decir que tenía un hogar en otro lado, fuera de Lima.

Le recibieron con sonrisas y abrazos. Con abrazos y lágrimas en el caso de Rachel, con un corto abrazo y risas por parte de Mercedes, con un abrazo largo y un suspiro por parte de Kurt.

Entre los cuatro lograron arreglar el departamento lo suficiente como para que fuera habitable hasta que pudieran comprar muebles más decorativos o menos necesarios de momento. Él les ayudó a arreglar la Sala de Ensayos, pegando espejos en las ventanas y arreglando las luces de modo que hubiera más que sólo una fuente. Dejó su piano eléctrico y sus guitarras en esa sala, y compró un sofá para dormir ahí cuando se quedara con ellos.

Ninguno puso problemas y todos parecían felices de tenerle ahí.

Durmió y comió con ellos, aprendiendo lo que les mantenía contentos, sus aspiraciones y sus miedos. Consoló a Aretha cuando le diagnosticaron diabetes, celebró con Rachel cuando quedó seleccionada como personaje de reparto en una obra, tranquilizó a Kurt un par de veces en que el chico parecía que se iba a quebrar por razones que no quiso contarle.

Se quedó en Nueva York un par de meses antes de que las ganas de escapar volvieran a golpearle.

Podrían tener algo que ver con que Rachel había conseguido un novio, pero no quería pensar en eso. Se dijo a sí mismo que había estado demasiado tiempo ahí y seguro debían estar cansados de él para ese entonces.

Tomó sus cosas y se despidió de Kurt, quien era el único despierto a esas horas de la mañana.

Dejó su piano y una de sus guitarras en el departamento.

El chico le dijo que el sofá siempre tendría su nombre, así que podía volver cuando quisiera.

Siguió hablando con Rachel, mandando e-mails o mensajes de texto cuando veía algo que le recordara a la chica.

Ella aún hablaba de Finn de vez en cuando.

Nunca intercambió correspondencia con Kurt, por lo que fue por boca de ella que se enteró que el chico había conseguido un lugar estable en una compañía. Fue por boca de ella que supo que su director de sonido se había ido luego de la muerte de un familiar y fue por ella que volvió.

Conoció a Wes un par de días después, cuando volvió a pisar Nueva York.

Tenía un trabajo ahora, por lo que tendría que quedarse una buena cantidad de meses.

Rachel había terminado con ese novio que había adquirido la vez pasada, por lo que no tenía problemas en quedarse.

El sofá seguía teniendo su nombre.

La vida era buena.

A medida que el estreno se acercaba Kurt se veía cada vez más feliz y él estaba feliz por su amigo, porque el chico ya era su amigo, lo quisiera o no.

Una noche, mientras bebían unas copas de vino en el balcón, mientras él escuchaba la voz de Rachel salir de la Sala de Ensayo y mientras Kurt miraba el cielo de Nueva York con ojos melancólicos, su amigo cambió su mundo.

"Estás enamorado de Rachel" dijo después de haberle estado observando por un par de minutos.

"Y tú sigues enamorado de Blaine" respondió él, encogiéndose de hombros.

"Rachel sigue enamorada de Finn, y lo sabes"

"No importa. Somos amigos, nunca pasará nada" dijo Puck, con un nudo en la garganta que se negaba a aceptar.

"Blaine va a venir para mi debut" dijo Kurt, unos minutos después con una sonrisa, mientras miraba el paisaje lleno de edificios.

"Eres mi amigo también, lo sabes, ¿no? Si ese idiota te hace sufrir lo mato"

"Es bueno tenerte de amigo. Eres un buen amigo, tanto para Rachel como para mí"

"A veces me pregunto si se puede salir de la Zona de Amistad. Si hay un punto de retorno"

"Por supuesto que lo hay. Siempre lo hay"


End file.
